criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped in Memories
Trapped in Memories is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixth case of the game. It is the fifty-second case of Berrini and the fourth case in The Far Banks. Plot After they found out where the first plane crash had taken place, they went to investigate the wreckage of the plane crash. However on the way there, the player and Luke found the body of local hiker Carl Pierce dead with a snowman head covering his own head. The snowman head made it difficult for Beatriz, but she was able to determine that the victim was hit over the head before the killer put a snowman head over his head. They soon found clues to suspect fellow hiker Milton Vulfgang, and the victim’s friend Greg Adrian, as well they had found a photo to suspect the victim’s father and hockey coach Kevin Pierce. They then finally found the plane wreckage in the deep woods by the mountain. They then investigated the plane crash to find clues to suspect plane pilot Ryan Carver, who had also been looking for the plane crash after he volunteered to look for the missing plane crash. They also found a pale, malnourished young woman and solo plane crash survivor Vanessa Wendell, who had survived on the plane remains and the surrounding wildness for over a decade. However Vanessa refused to be rescued by the local emergency services. They also found out about Carl’s incompetence to guide himself and Milton to safety, which resulted their near-deaths after nearly falling into a ravine. They also learned of Greg’s jealousy that his girlfriend took a liking to the victim, resulting in his girlfriend leaving him for the victim, as well it was discovered that Kevin saw his son as a disappointment after he found out that his son was gonna abandon his studies for adventure. Later, beat cop Penelope called the station and explained that the plane had caught on fire. After they hurried to the crash scene, they discovered that the snow had put the flames out before the fire could do any major damage. The detectives then discovered that Carl had threatened Ryan of revealing a secret of the past to the authorities, which led Ryan to reveal that he had been caught for a murder that he unintentionally did because he didn’t know the victim would’ve died. They also discovered that Vanessa hated the victim because he had stolen the dog bone that she kept as an imaginary friend. After finding enough evidence, they arrested Kevin for the murder. After they confronted him about killing his son, Kevin denied all involvement and got mad at the team for falsely accusing him. But after Luke accused him of bashing his son’s head in with a hockey stick, he snapped and said that it was what that idiot had deserved! Afterwards, Kevin explained that Carl didn’t deserve to live after leaving his own father to die. He then continued by explaining that his son hadn’t informed him of an avalanche, causing him to be buried under the snow during a snowstorm. However with luck, Kevin successfully escaped his snowy demise and found his son in a rescue center. After he confronted him, Carl just said that Kevin should be happy he survived and that if he would have gone to warn him, both of them would’ve died. When Carl invited him to go hiking, Kevin took a hockey stick and bashed his own son’s head with it, killing him. He then proceeded to cover his head with snow like a snowman to show how cold-hearted and childish the victim was. At the trial, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to life in a mental institution. In the aftermath of Kevin’s trial, the player and Kendra decided that they had to look out for Vanessa and convince her to come safely into the local hospital to be treated. After they found Vanessa’s bloodstained scarf at the plane wreckage, they then searched for Vanessa before finding her injured with a broken leg. They then convinced her to come back safely so they could get her leg treated properly in the hospital. After Vanessa’s surgery to realign her broken leg, Vanessa told them that throughout her survival in the wilderness, she saw a monster trekking the mountains and that the same monster she kept seeing all those years attacked her, breaking her leg. Vanessa then thanked them for saving her and she gave them a gift. Meanwhile, Ryan asked to see the player and Luke, where he explained that he had noticed some damages to the plane when he had investigated the plane wreckage. They then investigated the plane wreckage, where they found a blasted plane turbine, which they sent to Jordan and Nikolai to analyze. Jordan then explained that the turbine was slashed, meaning it would’ve not survived even an hour’s flight in the air, accounting for the crash into the mountains. Nikolai said that he had also found a piece of paper wedged in it that was left recently, which was revealed to be a message from the Yeti, saying that they were planning to take the train away. After all the events, Duncan Crosby realized that the Yeti was talking about the Berrini Express (that just happened to appear in a previous case), which made Astrid and the player decide that they would need to catch the Berrini Express. However, Edward came into the chief’s office, telling them that he had found the laboratory ransacked and Kendra missing, a message from the Yeti saying that she had been kidnapped. Summary Victim *'Carl Pierce' (found dead with a snowman head) Murder Weapon *'Hockey Stick' Killer *'Kevin Pierce' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect eats wood mushrooms *The suspect wears hiking boots Profile *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect eats wood mushrooms *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect eats wood mushrooms *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect eats wood mushrooms *The suspect wears hiking boots Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect eats wood mushrooms *The suspect wears hiking boots Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer eats wood mushrooms. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hiking Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rocks, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Milton Vulfgang) *Talk to Milton Vulfgang about his friend's death. (New Crime Scene: Hockey Arena) *Investigate Hockey Arena. (Clues: Pile of Gear, Torn Photo) *Examine Pile of Gear. (Result: Friendship Bracelet; New Suspect: Greg Adrian) *Talk to Greg about the murder of his friend. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Father and Son Photo; New Suspect: Kevin Pierce) *Inform the victim's father of his son's murder. *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats wood mushrooms) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crashed Plane. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Fabric, Bloodstained Aid Kit) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Pilot's Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Ryan Carver) *Talk to Ryan Carver about discovering the plane crash. (Attribute: Ryan wears hiking boots and eats wood mushrooms) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Scarf Restored; New Suspect: Vanessa Wendell) *Convince Vanessa to come back home to get help. (Attribute: Vanessa wears hiking boots and eats wood mushrooms) *Examine Bloodstained Aid Kit. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00) *Ask Kevin about his blood on the aid kit. (Attribute: Kevin wears hiking boots and eats wood mushrooms; New Crime Scene: Changing Room) *Investigate Changing Room. (Clues: Bloodstained Glove, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Bloodstained Glove. (Result: Strange Goo) *Analyze Strange Goo. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer uses lip balm, Kevin uses lip balm) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Strange Crumbs) *Examine Strange Crumbs. (Result: Energy Bar Crumbs) *Confront Greg Adrian about lashing the victim's jacket. (Attribute: Greg wears hiking boots and eats wood mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Damaged Seats. (Clues: Dog Bone, Torn Pieces, Bloodstained Hook) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Mugshot Restored) *Confront Ryan Carver about the mugshot. (Attribute: Ryan uses lip balm, Greg uses lip balm) *Examine Bloodstained Hook. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood. (Result: Milton's Blood) *Ask Milton about the bloodstained grappling hook. (Attribute: Milton eats wood mushrooms, wears hiking boots and uses lip balm) *Analyze Dog Bone. (09:00:00) *Confront Vanessa Wendell about the dog bone. (Attribute: Vanessa uses lip balm) *Investigate Trail Path. (Result: Pile of Snow, Killer's Glove) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Hockey Stick) *Analyze Hockey Stick. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hockey Stick; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Killer's Glove. (Result: Snow Sample) *Analyze Snow Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Peak of All Mysteries (4/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (4/6) *Investigate Damaged Seats. (Clue: Pile of Branches) *Examine Pile of Branches. (Result: Bloodstained Scarf) *Examine Bloodstained Scarf. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Go and rescue Vanessa in the wilderness. (Reward: Burger) *Check on Vanessa after her surgery. (Reward: Forest Hair) *See what Ryan Carver had to say about the plane crash. *Investigate Crashed Plane. (Result: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Blasted Turbine) *Analyze Blasted Turbine. (06:00:00) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Yeti's Message) *Thank Ryan for his information. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Chief Crosby about the Yeti's message. (All tasks must be completed) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks